neilsmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Creepy Obsessed Stalker
Creepy Obsessed Stalker 'is a mission given by Mike. Objectives *Get a vehicle *Look around the farm for the car *Park the near the car *Tail the car *Stop outside the forest Script ''Neil walks up to Mike's house and knocks on the door. After waiting for a few seconds, Mike answers the door 'Mike: '''Hello Neil. '''Neil: '''Hey Mike, you find anything new? '''Mike: '''Yeah, wanna come in? '''Neil: '''Nah, I'm good out here. '''Mike: '''Alright...so, uh, I remember the other night, when that guy got shot, right? '''Neil: '''Yeah? '''Mike: '''Yeah, so Lis and I were walking down the street from the liquor store and we saw this car speeding away crazy fucking fast. Some white trash Phoenix. So I look up other robberies around here since January, turns out a lot of small town hold ups've been using that same car and stuff. '''Neil: '''So...it's a Phoenix? '''Mike: '''Yep, that's it. I've seen one drive around here a few times, so I guess here's a good place to look. '''Neil: '''Alright, let's get started. ''The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to get a vehicle. After recieving the prompt, Mike speaks to Neil 'Mike: '''I see it parked at some farm down the road every now and then. We're gonna need a car though, I can't drive. '''Neil: '''You don't have a license? '''Mike: '''I did. '''Neil: '''I won't ask. ''The player gets a vehicle. The player is instructed to drive around the farm looking for the car. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Neil: '''So let me get this straight, the cops've been looking for this guy for I don't know how long and you only find them in a matter of minutes? '''Mike: '''You'd be surprised what you can find on the internet these days, old man. '''Neil: '''Ah, kids these days. So what do we do when we find these guys? '''Mike: '''We follow them back to wherever they lead us and catch them there. '''Neil: '''Ah, smart. So, where exactly are these guys? '''Mike: '''That's the question. "Where". ''Once the player drives by a house with the Phoenix in the driveway, Mike yells out to Neil 'Mike: '''Hey-hey! There it is! Parked down the way there! '''Neil: '''Alright, I'll park up by them. ''The player is instructed to park their vehicle nearby The player parks their vehicle nearby. The Phoenix then drives away. The player is instructed to follow the Phoenix. During the drive, a conversation erupts '''Neil: '''Right, so we're tailing this guy. '''Mike: '''Yeah, like a creepy obsessed stalker. '''Neil: ''*Chuckles* I'm familiar. '''Mike: '''You had one before? Or were you one before, 'cause I can kinda tell with the mullet and all. '''Neil: '''Yeah, I think I'll save that one for a rainy day. '''Mike: '''Speaking of, I looked you up online. You know, army records and stuff. '''Neil: '''Ah, you finally found out that paratroopers aren't the air force? '''Mike: '''Yep. Anyway, I looked up your army records, you check out alright. 82nd Airborne, right? Graduated airborne school in October 1987, stationed in the Honduras and Panama- '''Neil: '''Alright, you did your homework, good job. '''Mike: '''Question is though, can you kill? '''Neil: '''Well...did your dad shoot down jets in the air force? '''Mike: '''No, he was a parachute rigger. '''Neil: '''Oh...well you know, you don't ask a veteran if he killed people. It's not polite. '''Mike: '''No-no-no-no, I mean can you kill someone? Are you capable of killing someone? Because if these guys can shoot your buddy at the gas station, they'll sure as shit shoot us. '''Neil: '''Oh, yeah, I can do it no problem. '''Mike: '''So like, if you were to shoot someone right now you wouldn't feel it? Like, for no reason? '''Neil: '''Not really, but it'd probably bite me in the ass like, ten years from now. Like about ten years after the war, my wife and I broke up because I had all these...these things. '''Mike: '''Like what? '''Neil: '''At my old job I nearly choked a guy to death over giving me the wrong manifest. '''Mike: '''Ah, I saw that too. And you didn't feel anything? '''Neil: '''Nope, nothing at all. '''Mike: '''Fuck man, you're a sociopath! ''*Laughs* ''I fucking love it! '''Neil: '''So anyway, that friend of yours, Lis? '''Mike: '''What about her? '''Neil: '''You two like, dating or something? '''Mike: '''Nah, we're just friends. Have been since she moved here from Germany. '''Neil: '''Oh yeah? '''Mike: '''Yep, Germany...Essen, to be exact. I mean, if you wanna get more exact, she lived in Haarzopf, nice looking suburb outside of it. She showed me the house online and- '''Neil: '''Yeah, look. I don't mean to cut you short, but can't we talk about your buddy Lis and this "Haarzopf-poof" place once we finish this? '''Mike: '''Ahh, alright. ''The Phoenix pulls into a dirt road leading to a lake, prompting Mike to call out to Neil 'Mike: '''Hey-he's pulling off. '''Neil: '''We keep following him? '''Mike: '''Nah, just keep it here. I'll do my super secret ninja skills and see if he takes me anywhere. Thanks for the ride Neil, come by when you're ready to pull this off. ''Mike exits Neil's vehicle and walks into the woods Mission Passed